


Beneath the Secrets

by Ame_Yuki



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ame_Yuki/pseuds/Ame_Yuki
Summary: You were a protege, the best female swimmer in your town. One of best instructors Ikuya had ever had. You had a supporting family, caring friends and a bright future; you had everything so why leave it all behind?  Why walk away from the one sport that made you soar so high?Ikuya x Reader





	1. Chapter 1

He met you on a clear sunny day, blue sky reflecting on the surface of the water. He remembered thinking that seeing you calmly floating on your back made it seem as if you were gliding through the sky. There was something about you that always soothed his mind, negative thoughts vanishing as he practiced alongside you. He recalls the days he would spend with you, taking lessons on how to better his technique. Memories of your gentle voice and encouraging words as he concentrated on applying your advice into his practice.

"Ikuya. . ."

The rest of Hiyori's words are drowned out by the other swimmers' splashing yet Ikuya still takes hold of the hand that was offered to him.

"I'm done for today."

He hears their captain murmur something to the brunet, but he doesn't bother to stick around to find out what it was. His mind was elsewhere,  still plagued with the thoughts of his encounter with Haru and past memories of you. What suddenly made him recall his past? Why you of all people?  Did it have something to do with meeting Haru again?

"Something on your mind?"

It was no surprise to him that Hiyori already had his bag in hand and a towel for Ikuya to dry his hair off. 

"Nothing. . ." It wasn't any of his business and he prefers to keep to himself that way the brunet wouldn't contact Natsuya and worry him with simple and fixable things.

"Ikuya-"

"I'm tired. I'm going home."

He needed space. A place where no one would look for him. Somewhere that would allow him to clear his mind from the thoughts that plagued him. A secluded location where Hiyori wouldn't be able to find him and pester him with his concerns. He just needed to clear his mind of you because the past was something that he wouldn't allow to bring him down.


	2. Chapter 2

Practice hadn't gone as he hoped. Once again his mind became clouded with useless thoughts. His swimming showing that his concentration isn't where it should be. Once again Hiyori noticed him being distracted and like always Hiyori's concern for him result in the brunet making a call to Natsuya. Now here Ikuya was, accepting a call from his brother just so he could reassure Natsuya that he is fine.

"Don't overexert yourself." The older Kirishima chided him, reminding Ikuya of his last incident of when he pushed himself too far.

"I won't."

It was a simple answer, a small white lie, but it came so naturally to reassure his brother that there was no need to worry.

"Ikuya-"

"I have to get going."  

Another lie, but he wasn't in the mood to sit through another one of his brother's lectures. The call ends with Natsuya promising to call tomorrow. Ikuya rests his head back against his pillow, staring up at the ceiling. His mind drifting back to his previous thoughts.

 

*~*~*

 

He was struggling again and no matter how many times he attempted to execute the exact same technique his brother showed him, Ikuya still found himself failing. Frustrated he punches at the water only to create a splash, droplets of water flying into the air and raining down on him.

"Hey, there's a kid here today."

He turned toward the voice, surprised to see a small girl and he realized that she looked around his age. 

"We're the same age."  He stated as he adjusted his goggles.*

"Ah. . . "  She smiled at him, giggling at his expression, his glare not affecting her in the least bit.  "You're right. . ."

He decides to resume his practice, but as you call out to him, he returns his attention to you.

"You know... .if one way doesn't work for you then why not try a different way."

He raised a brow up, giving you a questioning stare as you easily entered the pool. The cold water seemed to have no effect on you as you made your way toward him.

"Don't be afraid to try different things until you find what suits you." You suggest as you copy the same movements he had done. "That's what practice is for. So that you can figure things out."

 

*~*~*

 

You remember the first time you visited a pool. The glistening water that reflected the blue sky and white clouds. The coolness that slipped through your fingers and caressed your face as you dived in. The comfortable silence that surrounded you and the calming effect that the water always had on you. Even now standing here, watching from afar you seemed entranced as if the water called to you, trying to reel you in. The sound of splashing familiar to your ears and if you closed your eyes you could almost feel the cool water welcoming you home.

"Hey!"

The sudden shout startled you and as you snap your gaze away from the pool, your eyes settle on a boy with short red hair and pinkish eyes. You stare at the stranger confused, unsure of why he called out to you and why he was making his way toward you.


	3. Chapter 3

"Asahi . . ." There's a pause on your end and four pairs of eyes gaze at you. "That's your name, right?"

You had been led toward a cafe shop of some sort by the redhead and his group of friends. Upon entering the place you were greeted by a cheerful older woman who held some resemblance to Asahi. Although you didn't ponder much on the subject as you're invited to take a seat and order anything you want.

"Huh?!" The redhead male cries out in disbelief.  "How do you not remember my name?"  

You shrink back in your seat, offering the boy a sheepish smile as he glared at you. 

"But she did." The pink haired male next to him said with a light laugh.

"That was in the form of a question."

"Well, you can't expect her to remember when it's been years."

The redhead snaps his gaze to the brunet that was seated to your right.

"That's no excuse." He stated as he fixed the brunet with a glare." Makoto, you remembered my name."

"Well. . . not everyone is the same." Makoto stated with a weary grin.

'Makoto?'

You stare at the brunet that Asahi had called Makoto then to his right where a dark-haired male sat quietly. 

"Haru. . ."

The dark haired male looks up at the mention of his name. The table suddenly falling silent as he responds with a small nod of his head.

"She remembers his name!"  

It was all coming back to you. You had all gone to the same school, attended the same class and were even in the same club. You smile softly as the memories from all those years ago come rushing back.

"I'm sorry for not remembering sooner." You apologize which manages to silence the redhead. "It's been. . . quite a few years since I last seen you all."

"See Asahi, I told you she would remember."  The pink haired male at his side stated as he patted Asahi's back. "She just needed some time."

"Shut up Kisumi." Asahi brushes off Kisumi's hand as he leans back in his chair, arms folded behind his head as his attention falls on you once more.  "So what are you doing in Tokyo?"

"The same as any of you." You reply with a shrug of your shoulders not really bothering to elaborate farther.

"So you're still swimming?"  

Asahi's words have you tense up and your behavior doesn't go unnoticed by the rest of them.

"I. . ."

"I quit swimming." Makoto pitched in, offering you a friendly smile as he so effortlessly switches the subject from you to him. "I felt like maybe I could do more by helping others."

"Wait." Kisumi interrupts the brunet before he could continue on to explain his reasoning.  "Do you still keep in touch with Ikuya?"

You haven't heard that name in a long time. So long that for a moment you stare at the pink haired male in confusion before suddenly realizing just who he was asking about.

"Oh, that's right."  Asahi snaps his fingers as he leans forward suddenly remembering something.  "We ran into Ikuya just the other day."

The atmosphere suddenly changes, where it was once bright and relaxing, it now felt depressing. You could only wonder how their reunion with Ikuya had gone to result in such a reaction. From the last time you had heard of them, their friendship was that of great friends.

"As you've probably guessed by now. . . our reunion with Ikuya wasn't so great."  Makoto kindly explained as the others remind quiet.

"Which is why we were wondering if you still talked with him."  Asahi spoke up after the brunet.

"I'm sorry. . . I don't."  You haven't for the longest time. Ever since you walked away on that day so many years ago. Ikuya never reached out to you and you felt as if it was best to leave him be.  "In fact, I never spoke to him after that year."

"Now that you mention it, I remember Nao telling the team that you quit swimming due to personal issues." Asahi stated as he looked at you.  "What was that about anyway?"

"Well. . . "  You didn't want to have to tell them. You were thankful Nao had been so understanding and kept his word when he promised not to tell anyone the truth of why you left. 

"I bumped into Ikuya on my way back to get something I forgot."  

All eyes are on Haru as he spoke. In the time you had known him, you hardly remember him speaking so much. While he seemed to befriend others easily he hardly ever spoke.

"He isn't the same," Haru stated as he retold what had happened between them.   "He's a completely different person."

Seeing them so down about Ikuya made you wonder if it was truly as bad as they said. People changed all the time. No one would remain the same as before. Things happened in life that forced people to change, to grow up in order to continue forward. Was it really such a terrible thing to be different?

"Yeah and that weird friend of his is a pain." Asahi said with a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair.

"We just have to figure out a way around him," Makoto stated with a reassuring smile.  "He can't keep us from trying to talk with Ikuya."

They do their best to explain their current troubles. A friend of Ikuya who was doing the impossible to ensure that neither one of the boys communicated with Ikuya in any way. It was certainly frustrating for the boys to deal with someone who went through such extremes. Why wouldn't Ikuya give them a moment of his time? Why was his friend so set on making sure Ikuya avoided them at all costs? What exactly had gone on since you've been away?

"We can send her."  Kisumi's words seem to ring in your ears as your gaze snaps up toward the boy across the table.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I last wrote something for this fandom and after thinking it over I finally decided to to just write this. The first chapter is short, but the next will be longer, I promise.


End file.
